Curiosity
by WordNerb93
Summary: What happens after the gang watches a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon? Just one word: Curiosity. Not a crossover, One-shot, Phinbella, k-plus because I'm overly cautious, etc.


**Author's Note: This came to me weeks ago after watching _On Stranger Tides_. I don't know why it didn't come to me after watching _Dead Man's Chest_, but that's life. Then, I spent a few hours writing it down, after which it proceeded to sit in a remote location for a couple weeks. Last night I saw it, pulled it out, typed it up, and now I'm publishing it. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or Pirates of the Caribbean.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Everything ready, Ferb?"<p>

The ten-year-old Brit nodded as he poured the last of the popcorn into the giant bowl.

Phineas grinned. "Great! All we need now are…" A knock on the door caught his attention. "That must be them!" He rushed over to open the door.

He opened it to find Buford, Baljeet, Irving, and Isabella on the front porch. "Hey guys! You ready for a Pirates marathon?"

The four voiced their excitement as they entered the Flynn-Fletcher household.

And why would they not be excited? Ever since the boys' father, Lawrence, had purchased the latest Pirates of the Caribbean movie, that gang had been planning for it.

After dividing the giant popcorn bowls amongst themselves, they proceeded with their sitting arrangements for the movies. Buford and Baljeet ended up on the floor while Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb got the coach (sitting in that order). They failed to notice Irving sneak off to do who knows what.

They enjoyed the movies, laughing at the jokes and bantering, shuddering at the horror bits, and riveted to the action.

They only place where the reaction was truly mixed was when there was romance.

Buford would groan and look away, Baljeet would take notes in his usual nerd way and Ferb would stare at the screen with his usual neutral expression.

Isabella would attempt to scoot just a bit closer to Phineas and glance at him. He would be looking at the screen with his face full of curiosity, and perhaps a slight tinge of confusion.

What Isabella would not see, after she looked back to the screen, was Phineas turning to look at her.

The gang proceeded with these actions throughout the entire marathon, all the way to the last movie. Once the credits began to roll, Buford said he had a canasta game and dragged Baljeet out of the house. Irving, who had been forgotten by everyone, ran out yelling that he had to put his new pictures on his computer.

That left Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella for the cleanup. Ferb handed Phineas and Isabella the giant popcorn bowls, grabbed the vacuum, and proceeded to clean up the room.

Phineas and Isabella headed into the kitchen. Isabella quickly struck up a conversation.

"So, Phineas, what did you like about the movies?"

Phineas thought for a moment, rinsing out the bowls. "I know! The swordfights! Those were amazing! It would be great if we could do that."

Isabella giggled. "Knowing you two, you'll have it done by next week. I liked the love story with Will and Elizabeth. What they did for each other was sooooooo romantic."

Phineas shook his head. "I don't know, Isabella. I mean, not being able to see each other for ten years? I think that could have been made better. Really, if I couldn't step on land for ten years, I'd still try to see you on a ship or something once in a while."

Isabella blushed heavily. "Phineas Flynn, did you just compare us to a deeply in love married couple?"

Phineas turned away, hiding his blush from her. "Well, I'm just saying that. After all, I am a little too young for love."

Isabella felt her heart stop for a moment. Then, an idea came to her.

It was risky, devious, and could backfire completely. It was a completely un-Isabella-like plan, but something inside her kept her from rejecting it.

"You really think that? I think you'll change your mind soon. In fact," she said with a sly smile, "I bet you'll kiss a girl by the end of the summer."

Phineas looked at her with a mixture of shock and confusion. "Why would I do that?"

Isabella's sly look seemed to intensify as she leaned closer. "Curiosity. You'll want to know what it feels like. To be in love so much that a kiss is the only way to prove how much you are in love, and the only way to share that love."

"You copied that from the movie."

"Yes, yes I did. But it doesn't mean it isn't true. Phineas Flynn, you are the most curious boy I know, and now you won't be able to resist it."

With that, Isabella turned to leave. A hand grasped hers and she stopped.

She turned around to see Phineas with an unfamiliar look on his face. "So you think that I'll just go out today and kiss some girl, just to know what it feels like?"

Isabella grinned sheepishly. "Well, when you put it that way, it does sound bad. And I didn't say today, plus I doubt it'll be some random girl. But, other than that, yes."

"I think I know what you're feeling right now."

Isabella almost panicked. Had she gone too far? "What?" she asked, struggling to keep calm, even as her face warmed up.

Phineas grinned as he leaned in to whisper in her ear: "Curiosity. You want to know what it feels like. To have someone who loves you enough to do anything for you, yet still have something he will not let go of, even for you. And you would do almost anything to know."

Isabella was blushing furiously by the time Phineas pulled away. He continued in his normal voice, "You remember my motto, right?"

"Carpe dium?" Isabella asked, wondering why he would bring that up now.

Phineas gave her another smile, this one gentle and caring, as he placed a hand under her chin. "Carpe dium."

Isabella nearly fainted as she found herself pulled into a kiss with Phineas. It took only a moment for her mind to process this dramatic turn before she eagerly returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck. She remembered what she had thought this would feel like, what her dreams had always amounted to. And if you had combined them all, she felt it would still pale in comparison to this one kiss.

It seemed to last forever, and yet, when it ended, it was all too short a time. Isabella was speechless, but Phineas was able to sum up both their thoughts with one word: "Wow."

The two of them heard a throat being cleared. They looked to see Ferb standing there with a grin. "Did you at least finish cleaning before you started snogging?"

Isabella and Phineas turned to see the almost untouched mess that remained. Ferb sighed, but his grin remained. Without another word, he shooed the two of them out of the room.

As they turned to ask him what he was doing, he gave them a look that said, 'You two just have some time alone.' Without another glance in their direction, he entered the kitchen.

As the clinks and clanks of Ferb's cleaning began to emanate from that direction, Phineas and Isabella realized what he was doing. They turned their gazes back to each other. Neither knew where to begin. Both were afraid of what might happen. So, in sync, they moved to the couch and sat down.

After a long silence between them, Isabella spoke. "So, why me?"

Phineas heard the nervousness in her voice. "To be honest with you, I have wanted to kiss you for a while now. I couldn't help myself. I- I just don't know what I would do without you. I don't know when it started, but I know what it is."

He paused, gathering his courage. "I know that I- I- I love you Isabella!"

He waited for the screams he had been expecting, though whether they would be from anger or shock, he wasn't sure of.

But they never came.

Instead, all he heard a small gasp. He looked at Isabella and found, to his amazement, a look of wonder on her face.

She squealed with joy as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too, Phineas!"

For once, Phineas was left speechless. This had been the last thing he had expected. He hugged her back, astonished that his best friend, neighbor-from-across-the-street, and secret crush also loved him back.

They pulled back slightly and simply gazed into each other's eyes. With an unspoken agreement, they leaned in and kissed once more.

They were so absorbed in each other that they failed to hear the faint *click* of Ferb's phone. Ferb headed back into the kitchen, smiling. His brother and, without a doubt, future sister-in-law would thank him for that picture.

Eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! Sorry it doesn't have any Pirates action, but that wasn't the inspiration. I hope you understand<strong>

**Anyways, please review!**


End file.
